Multiple wireless communication networks (e.g., cellular network, WLAN network, Bluetooth network, etc.) can be co-located. The multiple communication networks can provide services to user devices located in respective serving areas. In some instances, a user device can receive services from and access to two or more communication networks when the device is located within the coverage areas of the two or more communication systems. As an example, a mobile device located inside or in the vicinity of a building may receive both cellular coverage of an LTE network and WiFi coverage of a WLAN network installed in the building. The user device can establish phone calls via the LTE network and access the Internet via the WLAN network or the LTE network. In other cases, some services will be tied to a particular network (e.g. private network, or a carrier app store, etc. . . . ).